Solarclan
Solarclan was founded on 5/17/2014, 3:06. It was founded by me, Solarflare, now known as Solarstar. I am open to anycat, as long as they are willing to listen to my wishes, and enforce the warrior code with their lives. I will approve or disapprove of any cat, judging by the willingness to carry out orders from my faithful deputy, Smolderingash. Members Leader - Solarstar - A pale ginger tabby she-cat with dark ginger spots, with a smokey grey sun-like pattern on her fore-head. As warriors, Barklimb and Solarstar had crushes on each other, but the warrior code forbid Solarstar having a mate. Deputy - Smolderingash - An ash colored tom, with black stripes and smoke-like patterns. 'Medicine cat '- Barklimb - A strong, brown and black tabby tom. He is a former warrior, but took on the Medicine Cat post, due to an accident with a tree. He is very tall, but he isn't very in control with his actions. He is great with herbs, but he's not so great with feelings. He is often alone, and secluded in his den. He doesn't like to share tongues alot, but he is very sweet with Solarstar, as warriors they had crushes on eachother, but the warrior code forbid Solarstar having a mate. Warriors - Sandflower - A light brown she-cat, with silky long fur and large-ish black spots on her back. Her eyes are blue, but are sometimes greenish-blue, or green. She is very fierce, and protective, but is very sweet when you become her friend. She is a great warrior and hunter, but gets carried away when protecting territories. Swiftstorm - soft dark brown tabby furred tom, with light amber eyes, along with a serious personality. Reedfur - A Deep chestnut tabby she-cat, with green eyes, and iis very sweet. Littlestorm - A very small young she-cat. She is pure white, and has pretty spots of grey all over. Mate - Smolderingash (Sunkit, Birchkit, Sandkit, Yellowkit) Queens - Thornfur - Tortoise-shell she-cat, she is very tall, and strong, and she has blue eyes. Mate - Swiftstorm (Lionkit, Rainpaw, Blackkit) Apprentices - Gingerpaw - A light ginger she-cat with silky brown eyes. Rainpaw - Light grey-blue she-kit, with green eyes and a brown mask. Kits - Lionkit - A small light tan/brown tom, with long claws, and a fluffy tail. He has dark grey Blackkit - Tortoise-shell tom, with blue eyes and black stripes. He is very large for a kit, and is very sweet. Sunkit - A very light tan she-kit, with blue eyes and black flecks. Birchkit - A white tom, with black spots and stripes. His eyes are hazel, but are often green. Sandkit - A sandy color tom, with darker tan flecks and black paws, tail, and eartips. Yellowkit - A yellowish-grey tom, with dark, dark purple eyes. His face is pure white, and has smoke patterns on his side. Elders - SolarClan's camp SolarClan camp is an indent in a very large slab of rock, awkwardly placed in the middle of a forest. The nursery is a large hollowed out log, with brambles blocking one side, and is well protected with sharp thorns. The elders' den, unused at the time, is a large rock, that's split in two, but is leaning together at the top. The Leader's den is a well worn rock, with a small crack, that cats had scratched at so much it was big enough for one cat to fit through. The rock is hollow on the inside, and is used for the highrock, also known as Sunrock. Apprentices stay in a large den, made of sticks and bracken. The warriors' den is a further indented spot in the rock slab, cover with a roof of leaves and twigs. Aliances The Guild of Legends